Cold as Ice
by mattyfan
Summary: A Rufus/Lily story with much drama, and new charakters. Sorry for the bad translator english. If you don't understand it, I'll stop. Rufus and Lily are together but Chuck wants revenge for the death of his father. He brings Rufus' bad twin brother in town
1. Chapter 1

New Year in 2009...

Lilian Bass smiled when she opened her eyes and her darling snored beside her easily. She kissed affectionately his athletic, naked arm which was with a tattoo of his daughter Jenny. Lily was happy to be allowed to wake from now on every day beside her big love. If she had not been so infinitely cowardly earlier, they would have celebrated long time ago her 20th wedding day.  
And she would not have overthrown so many people in the misfortune...

Lilian turned again on the other side of the bed and remembered painfully her past. To her rebellious youth in which she had the luck to be allowed to love Rufus for a short time. Rufus had not found out the true reason for her separation afterwards yet. Lily knew that she soon had to say the truth him, but she was afraid also to lose her darling again. Maybe she would be without this pregnancy strong enough to position herself against her mother. But the shock combined with the usual problems in this time prevented this. Her mother urged her to separate from Rufus. Luckily Lily of the cold-hearted Cece Rhodes could refuse an abortion. But months later she had to separate from the small being and release the boy to the adoption. With the child she had also lost the last rest of Rufus. For the nervous breakdown afterwards she was still ashamed, and now thanks to Chuck Bass the whole world knew that Lilian Bass was in a sanitarium.

Chuck Bass had sold unprincipled her history, but luckily even he knew nothing about her child. Lily still longed for the "little one" and to never again be allowed to see him, the heart broke to her. But she had at the moment also other worries. So much her recently late husband Bart had hurt her, but she had loved him also once. Of course in quite an other manner than Rufus, this love was anyhow from another star. But his sudden accident death had also been incomprehensible and painful for her. Chuck Bass had thrown her immediately at the burial from the common flat. Lily could not be angry at him, at least, the boy now according to his mother had still lost his father. And he gave her the guilt for it. But the fact that he had simply sold her most intimate secrets to the press and had insulted her as a whore - this had been too much for her. Nevertheless, she regretted deeply that she had hit him. This would Chuck never forgive for her, and this hurt her very much, because she had grown fond of him like own child.

She was Rufus very grateful that he had got her immediately to himself home. She felt nowhere finer than here. Her beloved son Eric was immediately helped to pull, only Serena could not understand her love. Although she was not any more with Dan together, the thought was intolerable to her that her mother lived together with the father of her ex-boyfriend. So Serena lived with her new boyfriend Aaron. But also a child of Rufus had problems with the refreshed love between Rufus and Lily. While Dan was glad for his father and had taken up Lily immediately in the family, 15-year-old Jenny became more and more hostile. Even if she herself did not like Chuck, but in her eyes it was simply tasteless from Lily to rush after the death of her husband immediately at her ex-lover who was, besides, Jenny's father. Even if Lily still took care so much, she found no more access to the girl. Immediately besides, they had got on to Thanksgiving still so well.

Suddenly the sleeping room room door was torn open and Lily got a fright a little. However, Rufus got a fright even more, till present, at least, he had still stayed in the empire of the dreams. And what for sweet dreams he had had. After his shock, he rubbed himself the eyes and looked Lily affectionately. This blushed and hoped that he would not confess before his son to have had a humid dream with her.

"Dad, Lily. Good morning! I want to destroy your intimate moments only reluctantly, but, nevertheless, granny would soon have to be here."

"Granny?"

Lily looked to yawning Rufus surprising. First he had told her about this visit nothing at all and secondly she knew thus nothing at all about his parents. At that time he had been quite very independent and at the age of 18 years already far from his parents. At that time they also had in mind other things...

"Ow, damn. I had completely forgotten this. But good that I have educated you as a strolling alarm clock. We are ready at one minute!"

"I stop the time!"

Dan winked at the both still cheeky and then left the room. He still had to talk with his sister, so that this could not excite her granny with her inane attacks against Lily.

Meanwhile, his father gave a long good morning kiss to this Lily. Lily enjoyed his passionate kisses very much, and her tongue properly twined around his own. Only with effort they could free themselves again. Lily pressed her level hand against his male breast and looked him from her deep blue eyes of fully infinite love.

"So much I could love you now again, my darling. But I think, now we must get up. I do not want to step to your mother in the nude towards."

"You can use me with pleasure as a dressing-gown."

Lily easily blushed, however, had to laugh also at the same time. Even if she had loved her present husbands everybody, but, finally, with Rufus became conscious by her again how nice the really true, big love could be. And with him everything was so uncomplicated and refreshing.

"What is your mother, actually, for a person?", she asked a little anxiously.  
Rufus noted her fears and embraced her straight away of fully affectionate love. He really knew how he could calm her again. No man had ever been so empathetically and affectionately to her. Lily knew that she had to seize, finally, her luck and stick for good.

"No fear, my angel. Mom is completely different than your mother. She is a very affectionate person, but often too affectionate for me. So we see us so rare, she has crushed me with her love formally."

"How dreadfully! Nevertheless, besides, this right is entitled only to me!"

Both lovers lay to themselves laughing in the arms. But shortly after they looked at the clock and in lightning-speed they jumped out of the bed. They took a shower together and could rein her desire only laboriously. But mother Humphrey should not be ashamed for her indecent son. She found out from Rufus shortly still the most important: His mother lived alone already for a long time, she had educated her only son also alone. The father of Rufus had left them already after his birth and Lily could understand that he wanted to lose no more word about his producer.

While Rufus and Lily prepared together with the children for the visit, Mrs. Samantha Humphrey sat in the taxi and asked herself how Rufus' reacted to her visit. She knew that he was too independent to answer her big love to him splendidly. He was a splendid fellow, but just also very unconventional. Samantha sighed and asked herself how she could ever make up for her mistakes. Should she reveal to her son today, finally that he had a twin brother about whom he knew till present nothing? But he would probably hate her because he would not understand that she had left one of her children. Exact said, her husband has made her to let go small Timothy with him. Samantha could say her son Rufus impossibly what terrible tyrant had been his father. She could not add Rufus even more grief. And thus she decided that Rufus should never get to know in his life from his brother Timothy. Even if she pined away herself after her second son. But she did not anticipate that the destiny or the devil had brought her second son already to New York. If she had known what should still happen, she would have said her son and his family immediately the truth. But the unknowing are condemned to the silence...


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Humphrey was welcomed first by her beloved grandchildren Dan and Jenny. Above all Jenny was happy to see her granny, finally, again, because too seldom they had this opportunity. Jenny could not understand, why her father was so reserved to his mother and did not understand that she herself had the same problems with her father.

"Enough of the embraces, children! Finally, I want to my son. I hope, today he has at least shaved!"

"If he has found for it still time."

Dan smiled, while Jenny was angry at his statement. Had he to remind her constantly of the fact what sordid life her father led now? With a lover in the flat. Jenny was the mockery of the whole school, and this she could not forgive for her father. However, should she disappear again? No, she would leave her family to this Lily not without a fight. And now she also hopefully still had the support of her grandmother. But her hopes were ruined soon afterwards.

While Lily met shy like a teenager the mother of her darling, Mrs. Humphrey had closed the nice blonde immediately in her big heart. Lily could hold back only with effort her tears when Samantha Humphrey embraced her.

"My goodness what pretty and charming lady my son has found. Finally, Rufus has proved taste!"

Rufus smiled and was happy for the first time about the big love which his mother showed. Lily seemed to feel really fine and beloved in her present. And thus Rufus also admitted a firm embrace of his mother after long time. But of course she had to exaggerate it again with her motherly affection.

"My boy, you still look so neglected. Nevertheless, thus you are not able to shown you with such an orchid of woman!"

"Mom!"

Rufus withdrew immediately again some steps from his mother and was disappointed that she showed up him before his big love. But Lily calmed him fast with an affectionate kiss and assured his mother that she loved him just because of his a little bit wild appearance.

After a little while everybody could come to the rest when they devoured together hot waffles with maple syrup and vast amounts in coffee and hot chocolate. The eyes of Mrs. Humphrey became humid again when she saw how happily her son was with this wonderful woman. She hoped that her other son was as happy. A question which she had already put to herself her whole life, and which lay to her at least just as much with the heart, like the question whether he hated her for the fact that she had left him.

Mrs. Humphrey noted the concerned look of her grandson Dan who could probably interpret her painful expression not properly. Before he could appeal to her so, she rather wanted to devote herself of the delightful Lily.

"How have you become acquainted? Lily, you are thus a nice person, quite differently than this broom called Alison."

"Mom, Alison was no broom!"

Lily did not anticipate yet what she arranged with Jenny who almost disengaged anyhow. She could not understand, why her grandmother loved this trollop so much. Jenny hated Lily now even more.

"Now and again she was it, my darling!", smirked Lily. This was for Jenny now too much and she upset almost her cup when she got up suddenly from the table.

"You disgust me, wretched whore! My mother is no broom! You disgust me everybody!"

Jenny ran furiously in her room, while Rufus was still dumbfounded. He did not know how he should react to Jennys outburst of rage. On the one hand he wanted to scold her for the fact that she offended Lily again, on the other hand, he was also bad on his mother who had properly provoked this situation. And this regretted apparently nothing, but touched simply quietly in her coffee.

"Don't worry about Jenny. I will talk with the girl. At her age Rufus was also very rebellious. Now, this is he still now. I can tell you stories, Lily."

Rufus became more and more worried while Lily leant with interest against the table and smiled at his mother cheering up. He already feared that she still wanted to see his most embarrassing childhood photos. And his mother was able to have this still in her pocket.  
However, fortunately, his mother controlled herself, and let Lily to talk of her love to Rufus.

"We had already loved each other as teenager. Rufus was on tour with his band and I might accompany the tour as a photographer. Well, also as small groupie."

"And what sweet, pretty and cheeky Groupie you were. Immediately in the first evening you wanted to come with me on my room."

"How could I not? With thus a hot rock star every young lady becomes weak. And now it has happened just again. Rufus is really the best what has happened to me in my life."

Lily leant her head against the strong shoulder of her darling and with joy Mrs. Humphrey recognised that her son had found, finally, the big love. No, he had found her for a long time, but this time it seemed to be for the eternity.

However, Mrs. Humphrey also anticipated that her quite quick daughter-in-law had to fight with some difficulties. But she did not want to be too curious in the beginning time. Although she assured her that she could always come to her when she needed help. Lily was over the moon, that Mrs. Humphrey was such a charming person, and also Rufus liked that the both got on after so short time like mother and daughter. Exactly this relation had never had Lily to her own mother, unfortunately.

And thus Rufus of his thankful darling assured that Mrs. Humphrey might come from now on on occasion for visit. And they would never again celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas without this charming, older lady.

This time, unfortunately, Samantha Humphrey could stay only for two days, but she wanted to enjoy every minute with her family. And if she had anticipated how close her second son just was, she would have stayed longer absolutely. However, above all she did not anticipate that Timothy Humphrey was not such a kind person like his brother...

At the same time in the noble bar of the as noble hotel "The Palace"...

Chuck bass observed the man who already waited for half an hour for him. Only Chuck's bodyguard could stop this from disappearing again from the hotel. The very cultivated businessman stared at his clock and probably cursed his interlocutor who enjoyed to let thrash other people. Even more Chuck enjoyed the image that, besides, this man would support him to destroy Lilian's lives. Chuck knew that this man would not refuse this wish to him.

At least, this would damage so also to his odious brother from whom he had got to know only now. This had been again a salary of Andrew, the private detective of Chuck. While Chuck walked to his new partner, he noted pleasedly how similar this Timothy was to his brother Rufus, nevertheless. And again also quite differently.

Timothy was completely the futile businessman, in the noble pinstripe suit and with a flawless, short hairstyle. However, the features resembled Rufus Humphrey like an effigy. Apart from the cold look and the haughty facial play. But if he was not only a successful businessman, but also a good actor, he could probably simulate Lily her lover.

"Mr. Humphrey? It's nice that you have found time."

Timothy Humphrey jumped up from his chair and answered Chuck's greeting with a contemptuous look. He hated it if children had to interfere with his life, and this Chuck Bass had got to know more from his life than he himself believed to know.

He scrutinised this young man more exactly which seemed perfect though fashionably, but he looked very sad. The hair of the boy looked long and a little bit neglected, the dark rims of the eye betrayed sleepless nights. The face was pale like from a corpse and men who were less robust than Timothy, could be afraid of this murderous looking boy. But Timothy was an opponent who had exactly the right caliber for Chuck Bass.

"How nice that you steal me time, Mr. Bass! What does have to do this theatre? What do you want from me?"

"Not so impatiently. If we sit down, nevertheless. Bo, bring us two Martinis! You are invited of course, Mr. Humphrey!"

Timothy was made sick by the haughty and diabolical grin of the boy. On the other hand, he also fascinated him, because one could smoke all the other boys at his age really in the whistle. Chuck Bass was very similar to him, this had to admit Timothy to himself. Also he had come only from desires for revenge escorted to New York. He had lost many business partners, but this made no difference to him.

His damned loser of father had never told him that he had a brother who might have the prerogative to grow up with the mother. Timothy hated only his mother even more than his brother, because this had made no difference it apparently that the old Mr. Humphrey abused his son Tim with all the strength. But, finally, at the age of 16 years Tim was strong enough and also if he avoided violence, he could bring by skilful tactics his father to the suicide.

All neighbours pitied for the poor boy, but Tim had been proudly on himself that he could manipulate other people up to the desperation. They should suffer even more than he had suffered! And now this should be also valid for his twin brother who had always had a better life.

Chuck and Timothy were first quiet and sipped only briefly at their drinks. Timothy could not condemn the boy on account of the unlawful drinking, he himself had been younger a lot when he might enjoy the whisky of his father.

Timothy swung a leg about the other and gave a cynical smile to Chuck.

"It would be deceitful to wish you my condolences. Particularly as you have apparently no other hobby to spy out other people. Well, you have got to surprise me. At what do you aim now with a partnership?"

Chuck bent forward and his look was still murderous when he answered:

"Stop with your artificial arrogance. We should rather devote ourselves to our common enemies. Rufus and his beloved Lily!"

Chuck pulled a photo of his stepmother from the jacket and threw it to his diabolical partner. Timothy was the first man, who looked at Lily not with delight, but with limitless disdain. Just such a man was necessary to bring this whore down.

"Oh my God, a trollop like from the fairy tale. My brother has really no taste, but this does not surprise me. Twin... No, he is too stupidly."

"Yeah, and apparently you have at least much more mind than this pathetic rocker."

"If I have properly understood your strolling metre of bodyguard, however, I should look after this small whore. Is she at least worth it? I mean, can I also thereby destroy my brother?"

This time he liked the sordid grin of Chuck Bass substantially more than at the beginning of her conversation. Certainly, Bass was still very young, but he absolutely had intelligence and above all enough unscrupulousness to persuade Timothy of the fact that they were almost congenial partners. Although Chuck Bass still had to learn. Since Timothy recognised immediately that he was deeply vulnerable in his heart, and thus a sensitivity one might not afford in this life.

"Believe me, Humphrey! Rufus is without his big love nothing! I know that he is at the moment infinitely happily with this trollop. But if his luck is destroyed cruelly to him, he will also perish like a heap of misery!"

"Sounds very well. Only a word in the end: I am no murderer. Even if I have no pity on others, I think of my future."

Chuck Bass leant back and was sure to have landed a direct hit with this Humphrey. Andrew had earned a premium that he had found out this dark secret of Mrs. Humphrey. Chuck Bass liked the image that this weakling of Rufus Humphrey had thus a diabolical brother. A brother who was even more unprincipled than Bart bass and Chuck Bass together. His father would be proud on him!

"No worry. This trollop deserves more than death. No, she should properly suffer. Mr. Humphrey, provide for the fact that she comes again there, where from she comes and where she belongs: In the madhouse!"

Timothy almost smiled a gentle smile. He was contented with this proposal because to bring somebody to the insanity, he had created this already once. And also if Lily did not kill herself, she would never again be able to live a normal life. Lilian Bass would spend the rest of her life in the limitless insanity. And on account of that Rufus Humphrey would also lose any hope...


End file.
